Fifty Shades of Gryffindor
by QuestionableInactivity
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring characters from the world of Harry Potter getting laid in incredible fashion. Shameless PWP. HP/HG/GW/FD/LL/PP/etc. Rated M for a reason.
1. In Heat (HarryxFleur)

**_FIFTY SHADES OF GRYFFINDOR_**

—=(OO)=—

 **WARNING** : This story contains adult situations and sexual content. If it offends you, please leave. However, we all know you wouldn't have found this fanfiction if you didn't want to wank off.

 **SUMMARY** : A series of one-shots featuring characters from the world of Harry Potter getting laid. Shameless PWP. HP/HG/GW/FD/LL/PP/etc. Rated M for a reason.

 **NOTES** : Now that we got that out of the way, welcome to my newest fiction. It's going to be my first multi-chapter story, but filled with one-shots of erotic and adult situations. Some of them might have been plausible in real life, while the rest simply follow porn logic. A few chapters might have a little bit of plot, but there's no guarantee. After all, everybody is only here for the fucking smut.

I am also open to commissions but, as before, there's no guarantee. I won't except maleslash, but femslash is okay. If you want to see a pairing in this story, please leave it in a review or a PM, along with a premise if you have one so that it'll help me get it out faster. Ones with basic premises will carry more weight than ones without. For easy navigation, I will title each chapter with the pairing. For example, if it's a Harry and Ginny scene, the title will be read as: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley.

Without further ado, let's get the show on the road! Don't forget to review, guys.

 **DISCLAIMER** : If I did own Harry Potter, this wouldn't be on Fanfiction(.)net.

—=(OO)=—

 ** _In Heat_**

 _Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour_

Harry sighed as he muttered the password to the Prefect's bathroom. As soon as the two words – _Pine Fresh_ – were registered by the statue, it sprang open, allowing him entrance. He steeled himself, clutching the golden egg in his arms before admitting himself into the lavish bathroom.

It had been a few days since the Yule Ball catastrophe. While Harry hadn't imagined a school ball being sunshine and daisies, he certainly didn't expect it to be as bad as it had been. What with messing up his "date" (if you could call it) with Parvati, getting worked up and angsty over Cho and Cedric, and trying his best to pacify Ron and Hermione, who had taken their bickering to an entirely new level, it wasn't an exaggeration to say that his life was one whole mess as of late.

There was only reason for him being here right now – solving the clue the golden egg contained. Well, that was what Cedric Diggory had told him to do, at any rate. Frankly, Harry didn't get the message. What did "Take a bath" mean, anyway? Why hadn't Cedric given him a straight answer like he had done during the first task? Was Cedric out to get him? Was he working for Draco Malfoy?

He didn't want to ponder over this, not any longer. He was desperate, hanging off his last thread. If he didn't figure it out by then, he could just call it quits. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been in such a position, anyway. After all, things always seemed to work out whenever he was at the end of his rope. Maybe a miracle would happen this time around, too.

He noticed the Marauder's Map hanging open under his armpit, threatening to fall down, and he quickly grabbed hold of it before hastily folding it up, not wanting to lose his trust map. If he hadn't noticed his awkward grip around it, it would've inadvertently slipped and gone lost. He didn't want to lose it, not one bit, so he shoved it into his robes, where his Cloak was tucked, and continued walking into the Prefect's bathroom.

Seconds into entering the chamber, Harry noticed two things. The first being that the Prefect's bathroom was amazing. It was huge. Lavish. Luxurious. Built for royalty. If Cedric hadn't told him, Harry would've assumed it to be the headmaster's private bathroom, for all he knew.

The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. It was only until it was really late that he heard the soft, feminine humming wafting from far ahead, meshing perfectly with the pleasant, cloyingly sweet aroma, the satisfactory sound of bubbles popping, the melting warmth of the steam…

He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he realized none of this until the sound of his feet slapping the wet lukewarm floor jarred him out of his musings. Then his eyes focused on everything, trailing the wet footprints leading to the ginormous tub – or was it a pool – filled to the brim with a rainbow of bubbles—

" _Arry_?"

Sitting neck-deep in the tub was none other than his fellow champion, Fleur Delacour. Harry immediately felt his heart rate quicken at the sight of her, and his skin began to crawl. Her hair, matted and wet, clung to the back of her neck like spindly spider arms, plastered to the side of her face and framing it beautifully. Droplets of water beaded her skin, giving it a pearly gleam, further adding to the flawless nature of her flesh. Her blue eyes were sparking brightly and calling out to him eagerly. Although everything except for her neck and head was shielded with bubble water, her visage still made him feel hot and bothered, a bit uncomfortable, and angry at the fact that he was a male.

 _Fuck._ He knew he should've checked the damn map once again, but for some reason he'd forgotten, all the while completely missing out her presence in the Prefect's bathroom. Maybe he had been to hasty in checking the castle, and right now he was regretting it.

Harry gulped. "I, er—" His voice hitched when he saw her scramble back and flinch in mild embarrassment and surprise as he hands immediately went to involuntarily cover her modesty, but that movement only served to further the uncomfortableness of the situation as he got a glimpse of her breastbones. A small part of him felt embarrassed and horrified that he'd stumbled upon someone bathing, but another, the perverted and horny, red-blooded side of him egged him to ogle unashamedly even as he averted his eyes.

"Erm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, you know…" His brain wasn't functioning properly, mostly because he didn't know what to do. School didn't prepare him for such situations, dammit. He was probably a statue by how stock-still he currently was.

"Eet ees okay, Arry," she interrupted in her throaty, calming voice. Harry nodded and gulped thickly, suddenly feeling the urge to tug at his collar. Was it only him, or was it too hot in here?

"If I am to guess correctly," she continued, blushing slightly, "you are 'ere to work out ze clue, _non_?"

He hesitated, not knowing whether to answer and tell her the truth, but ultimately decided to do so. "Er, yeah. I suppose so." He gave a lopsided grin as he held up the golden egg he'd been trying to hide and failing so miserably.

Fleur giggled, and his grin widened, feeling oddly pleased by the sound she made. There was an awkward silence, only broken by the occasional explosive pop by the large bubbles filling the tub.

He whistled unimportantly, then cleared his throat when the silence continued. "Uh, I should go..." he mumbled, jerking his thumb in the direction of the exit. "I'll just, uh, leave you to it, then…"

She frowned in puzzlement. Where did that come from? "Eh?" she mused aloud. "Why are you leaving, Arry?"

Harry blinked. "What? I mean, you're, well, uh, you're taking a...bath right now, so…"

She sighed. "You do not need to be afraid, Arry. You 'ave already decided to work out ze clue tonight. You should not 'old it off until later. After all, the deuxieme task ees not very far, and it will take a long time to prepare for eet."

Harry's heart was thumping in his chest so powerfully that it was a wonder it didn't burst out. "Won't that be, you know, awkward?" he said, laughing nervously.

Fleur smiled. "Don't worry, Arry," she soothed. "We are friends, _non_? Just theenk of this as – uh, how you say? – hanging out. We might be also able to help each other for ze task, eh?" She laughed.

Harry wanted to say no. After all, he was a good person, not Seamus, who was a hundred percent pervert (as far as Harry knew) and knew that he had to…well, respect women. But right now, there was something just telling him to let go of his inhibitions and listen to Fleur. They were just going to spend some time together, after all, nothing more. Just a bit of harmless fun. The tournament was about international magical cooperation, anyway, so why not start now?

The logical part of him would've told him that it was just Fleur's unintentional Veela allure overpowering him, but that had long since been shut down. That wasn't going to be up and active for a long time, no sir.

He shrugged. "Alright, then. Why not?" Fleur's smile widened, and she delicately patted a patch of bubble water next to her.

Fleur averted her eyes for a few moments, allowing him to strip himself of all his clothes. Truth be told, she was a bit intrigued by the fabled Boy Who Lived. He didn't look like much – he certainly looked quite handsome for his age, with his teenage boyish looks, startling green eyes and dark hair that went so well together, and that peculiar jagged scar – but not as handsome as someone like Cedric Diggory, for instance. The only reason she had steered clear of Harry Potter was the presence of the bumbling, blithering pig-headed ginger idiot that always walked around him and drooled at the sight of her, and the bushy-haired bookworm that gave her scathing looks for who knows what reason.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Harry, who was currently seating directly at the other end of the tub. His arms were handing on the stone banks of the pool, his glasses hanging slightly lopsidedly, while the golden egg bobbed in front of his chest in the water like an iceberg.

"So…" Harry looked around nervously, trying to initiate conversation. "How do you like Hogwarts?" He winced, knowing that she had just berated the castle not a few days ago during the Yule Ball and that he had perfectly heard her complaints.

She shrugged. "Eet ees okay," she admitted. "Ze castle ees very big, and ze towers and turrets look like zey reach for ze heavens zemselves. I like ze interior, but ze decoration ees not as good as our Beauxbatons Academy, Harry. But eet ees also very confusing."

Harry blinked. "I thought you hated it."

She chuckled throatily, the sound of which made him feel warm again. "Zat was just to see if zat Roger Davies was paying any attention aside from how I look," she answered bitterly. "Zat ees why I dumped him wiz someone else during ze Ball. 'E ees very stupid. Much like most of ze boys over here – no offense."

"None taken," Harry said. Truth be told, he knew that fact perhaps all too well, because he was doing it right now – staring at the small bits of her flawless, exposed skin – although as subtly as one could. "Even Ron does that; a lot."

She frowned. "You mean zat ginger boy who iz always with you?" she asked in slight disgust. When he nodded, she wrinkled her nose in distaste. " _Merde_. I do not like him, if I am being 'onest. 'E cannot control eemself in public."

"Uh…" Harry didn't know what to say, mostly because what she was saying was true.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking down. "'E ees your friend, _non_? I should not 'ave talked rudely about 'im."

"It's nothing new," he dismissed.

Fleur shook her head and smiled. "Weren't you supposed to find out ze clue, Arry?"

He grinned abashedly. "Yeah, I completely forgot about that. Did you figure it out?"

"Now zat would be telling," she teased. The two of them laughed, sending water splashing. "I will give you one 'int though – you must put ze egg under ze water. Only then will you find ze clue."

Harry shrugged. It wasn't anything odd, especially in the world of magic. He pulled the egg closed, then breathed in a sigh and clicked it open, enduring the wailing shrieks before thrusting it under the water. Through the medium he could hear a muffled melody entering his ears.

"Well?" Fleur looked at him imploringly. "Listen!"

He nodded and took a deep breath before diving underwater. The music coming was eerie, and gave him the chills, especially the part, " _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_ ". What the hell?

He pushed back up and inhaled, taking gulps of air as he tried to process everything he heard. "Fleur," he began, deciding to run it by the quarter-Veela for confirmation, "are they really going to take something from us forever? Because if that's the case, they're barmy. I'm not going to—"

"Arry," a voice shushed from his right, and he abruptly stopped. Fleur had somehow crossed the tub, and was directly next to him, too close for his liking…or maybe not. For some reason, their close proximity was giving him goosebumps as well as undecipherable feelings of warmth that made him feel both needy and uncomfortable.

"Uh, Fleur?" His voice was wavering. He could feel himself slowly getting harder and harder by each passing second, and he did not want Fleur to learn about his raging erection.

Her smile was too perfect for him. "Zey will obviously not take something from us forever, Arry," she told him slowly. "Obviously, Madame Maxime will not obliged to zis. Eet ees as good as stealing, zen."

"Oh." Harry tried to sound nonchalant, but it was proving to be a very hard task, what with Fleur so close to him. He could practically feel her body heat from such a distance, and he wondered whether he could rein in his hormones and emotions as Fleur and he talked to each other about the second task, doing their best to decipher everything, but it was incredibly hard to do so.

Instead of imagining the touch of her flawless, pale skin, he thought of the time the basilisk had bit him. Instead of the warmth emanating from her, he reminisced the Dementors. Her blue eyes were replaced with Wormtail's face, her perfect smile with Sirius's haunted look, but he still couldn't stop himself from admiring the way was bathwater made her skin look even prettier, and the way her breastbones protruded just slightly, his eyes glancing back and forth to take a peek at the—

"Arry?" Fleur asked suddenly. Harry jumped, startled. At first he was scared that Fleur had picked up on his ogling and tried to think of a hasty retreat, but his fright increased when she inched closer and placed a hand on his neck in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I am," he stuttered. _By Merlin, if my heart keeps pounding like this I'll probably get a stroke_. Then the thought of getting a 'stroke' made him have different thoughts, far hotter and more erotic thoughts, which simply made his half-hard cock go erect. He just hoped that Fleur wouldn't notice it, or at least think he was having one right now. He had undergone embarrassment as of late.

"Zen why are you shaking?" Fleur's voice was now suspicious.

Harry choked. "Sh-shaking?" he replied, trying to play it off as coolly as a hormonal fourteen-year-old could. "I-I'm not, I mean, you're probably just imaging th-things, and—"

Fleur cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. She knew that he was lying; all men did. It wasn't something new to her, but it was amusing to see Harry Potter resist her Veela allure, however involuntarily it was being released. She hadn't seen this much natural resistance by someone since her grandfather, but, what with the rumours of the Boy Who Lived being able to fight off the Imperius Curse on their first try, it shouldn't have come off as a surprise.

"You're lying, Arry."

Harry gulped. He felt like a cornered animal, but he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to faint on the spot but the other wanted to first experience bliss and _then_ go out cold. Fleur, while her hand was barely cupping the back of his neck, held him totally in control. "Wha— Fleur, wh-what're you saying?"

Fleur smiled devilishly. Harry recoiled when she leaned towards him, but she was the one with dominance here, and he felt a sliver of ice run down his spine when her mouth was just a few millimetres away from his ear. He shuddered again when she exhaled out and he felt her hot breath trail down his neck. "You want to take a peek," Her voice, barely a whisper, had strong undertones of sexiness and lust. "Don't you?"

Harry swallowed thickly. He looked scared as he turned to stare at Fleur, who had pinned him to the inner walls of the tub. His back was pressed to pool and she seemed to tower over him, never mind the two being as tall as each other.

Harry frantically shook his head. "N-No!" he spluttered, denying the accusation. He tried to get out of the tub and escape, not wanting to be humiliated further, but Fleur grabbed hold of his shoulders and sent him back splashing into the water, sending bubbles flying. Her arm snaked around his waist and he flinched.

"Your mouth says _non_ , Arry, but zis—" she traced a finger down his chest until it reached his pelvic bone, "—says _yes_."

Her dainty fingers touched around his cock, and it turned fully erect in a split-second. She wrapped her hand around his erection and he bucked into her, incapable of doing anything else.

" _Fleur_!" Harry gasped in utter shock, his eyes riveted on her lusty face.

"You do not have to worry, Arry," she told him in soothing tones as her loose grip began to move up and down his length. When she reached the stem of his cock, she gave him a tight squeeze, making him groan in pleasure at the sensation of her stroking his wet cock under water. "Relax. I will do ze rest."

Harry was of two minds. He wanted to get out of here, to push Fleur away and run like the wind. But…he couldn't. He didn't. He wanted to stay. The further he thought of escaping, the more his drive to bask in Fleur's sudden ministrations increased.

He felt dirty as she continued to slowly pump his cock, but locked those thoughts in the darkest parts of his mind. He would have to be delusional to turn this down. Merlin, that felt _good_.

Fleur closed her eyes as she explored Harry's length, twisting and swirling her nimble hand as she stroked his erection. "You 'ave a very nice cock, Harry," she mused out loud. While it wasn't the biggest she'd seen, Harry made up for it with his girth and thickness. Her thumb played across his soft head, pressing down on the tip before her hands went back to the base.

Harry didn't bother to respond. He was busy losing himself in a world of bliss.

She was surprised by her own actions, to be honest, but not too surprised. Veela, being a different race in comparison, were built differently – they were sexual beings, creatures of pleasure, born primarily to milk euphoria and satisfy their own needs. Veela, instead of menstruating, suffered from a completely opposite process – they were 'in heat' in that moment and needed to calm themselves by indulging into sex. The sad fact was that it was 'that time of the month' for Fleur right now; while she had wanted to satisfy herself during the Yule Ball with Roger Davies, it would have to do now. The matter that her 'helper' was none other than the Boy Who Lived only incensed her libido. It was because of this that she hadn't turned Harry away when he'd stumbled upon her bathing like she normally would, and that she was involuntarily blasting the boy with her infamous allure.

As she continued tugging him, she leaned into his face and pressed her mouth to his. Harry, being the eager teenager he was, met her lips with equal force, their lips meshing against each other warmly. He felt her tongue flit into his mouth and eagerly responded by wrestling it with his own. They continued attack each other's faces for several moments until Fleur broke apart.

Harry whined and almost protested when she let go of his cock, leaving it throbbing in the soapy water. That was until she jerked her head upward and said, "Sit up, Arry."

"O-Okay." He grabbed hold of the cold stone edges of the tub and pushed himself up until only his legs were hanging under bubbles. Suds of soap flowed down his shoulders along with downpours of water as soon as he sat on the edge of the tub, and he shivered slightly at the sudden hit of cold air that circulated the chamber. His slightly-larger-than-average bounced slightly, standing at attention, and twitching as Harry waited for her hand on him. It was straight and needy, precome already leaking from him.

"Lay back, Arry," Fleur said, leaning forward and grabbing his cock again. "And relax."

She proceeded to treat him to the experience of a lifetime.

She held his cock upright at the stem before swallowing, Harry's eyes bugging out at the sudden change in warmth and wetness around his sensitive member. He groaned with pleasured exultation, arching his head back as he savoured every second of this experience.

Fleur moved slowly at first, wanting to let him adjust to her mouth. In the beginning she only engulfed the head, before slowly moving downwards, her lips pressed around his cock so tightly that the friction was almost painful.

Then, without warning, she began to _move_. She was swift, sucking, pulling and twirling her tongue around the tip, licking up any moisture she found there. Sounds of sucking bubbled whenever she moved along his member. He tasted musky, kind of sweet, and a bit bitter, probably because of the soapy bubbles the tub contained.

She descended further, letting him sink down into her throat until her nose touched his hairy crotch. She deep-throated him for several long seconds, during which Harry kept groaning, his arms trembling as he tried to support himself. She was particularly skilled at this, and had learned to suppress her gag reflex a long time ago.

Harry clenched his fists, feeling a tenseness build in his loins and abdomen. He knew he was close, and that he was fit to burst any second now. "Fleur, _fuck_ , I'm close—" He cut off abruptly when she suddenly stopped, removing his cock from her mouth and holding it tight at the base until his orgasm reduced to nil.

She smiled, her tongue flicking around her mouth to lick off his precome. "We cannot 'ave you be done so quickly, _non_?" She giggled and, once his cock began to slowly soften, tugged him again.

She continued to mercilessly tease him for what felt like hours on end. As soon as he would come close every few minutes, she would immediately cease, and resume only when he showed no signs of climaxing immediately. It was agonisingly frustrating, even though her ministrations were absolutely phenomenal.

At one point she had stopped sucking him halfway, making him groan in annoyance, but he immediately shut up when he felt something similarly soft wrapped around his length. When he had looked up, his eyes nearly bugged out at the sight of his member stuck between the cleavage of her full, round breasts. Her pink, puffy nipples were painfully hard, and the mounds of flesh were soft yet firm; elastic, even, and made him want to play with them for hours.

She then began to pump him with her breasts, while suckling on the tip her pale pink lips. The combination of so many sources of pleasure we overwhelming, and Harry was practically begging her to give him his release. " _Please_ , Fleur, I'm so fucking close…"

She unwrapped her breasts from his shaft, but then began to stroke him with only her index finger and thumb at a feverish pace, his crown embedded in her warm mouth. It took only a few, powerful pumps for him to completely lose control. With a raspy, constricted moan, he jerked into her mouth and bucked before spurting the largest load he'd ever released. Thick, copious jets of cum burst out of his length like a hosepipe, and he watched in fascination as Fleur collected his fluids in her mouth.

Four times he drilled her mouth, during which she continued to stroke him, making him release even more. Finally, when his orgasm subsided, he stopped, but she continued to suckle the head of his penis, extracting every last drop of cum from his system.

His cock went limp in her mouth and she let go, smiling as she swallowed down every last bead of his seed. There was a streak of white across her upper lip, but she expertly licked it off and avidly gulped that down too.

Harry was stunned. He felt like someone had Obliviated him. He couldn't form a single coherent thought, his mind being filled only with feelings of ecstasy and eternal bliss. His arms went limp and he staggered to the wet stone floor of the bathroom, gasping for breath.

His vision was blurry. Seconds later, he felt something topple next to him – something hot, sweaty and beaded with water. Blinking the gunk out of his eyes he saw Fleur, beautiful and smiling, laying beside him as she propped herself on her elbow.

"Fucking hell," Harry murmured. He was panting hard.

Fleur giggled. "Did you like eet, Arry?"

He nodded nimbly. "Bloody hell, yeah." That was the best thing he'd ever experienced in his life.

She suddenly pushed herself on her knees. "Zen I theenk eet ees time to return ze favour, Arry," she said throatily, swinging over his chest. She lifted her legs and positioned herself until her crotch was positioned directly above Harry, whose mouth was open in shock and anticipation.

Harry blinked, mouth open in a gape of shock. He could see her cunt mere centimetres above his mouth, and could see everything clearly, from her puffy lips and pink inner walls. He'd never seen something so oddly fascinating in his life before. A small, pink nub protruded barely from a fleshy hood, calling out to him in invitation. A deep, musky scent was wafting through her pussy. It was like a drug; calming and addictive.

"Wh-What…?" He left the question hanging there, asking her for instructions.

She shuddered. "Explore me, Arry."

And he did just that. Albeit hesitant at first, his fingers began to explore every inch of the lower half of her body, first caressing her thighs, feet, knees; his hands massaged her firm arse, making her groan and arch her back as he kneaded her cheeks. His fingers trailed up her thighs like spiders, making her shiver, until he reached the glistening wet hole of hers waiting for his touch.

He didn't exactly know what to do, but what with his year mates hitting puberty two years ago, and Seamus boisterously talking about the Playwizard magazines he'd nicked from his older cousin whenever he could, Harry knew the basics. Except for a small patch of thin, silvery-blond hair, she was clean-shaven. He caressed the outline of her outer lips with her thumb, spreading them slowly so that he could take a good, long look inside.

He raised his head slightly, just enough for his mouth to barely meet her cunt. He rubbed his nose gently against her folds, relaxing in their velvety softness. If this was how soft a mere touch felt, Harry couldn't help but wonder how good it would feel with him inside her.

Above him, Fleur sighed in bliss when he spread her lips, releasing the small button of flesh concealed within. He gulped, wanting to swallow it, but decided to tease her first, the way she had tortured him before.

Harry's tongue flicked out and he traced his wet tongue along her lips, making Fleur shiver. The veela shifted her hips so that his tongue would touch her clit, but Harry smirked and moved his mouth out of the way. He heard an angry, soft hiss from above, but did nothing to ease her.

Her scent strong, but not unpleasant. It was addictive, and the first time he tasted her wetness he'd just wanted more. His tongue continued stroking her folds and lapping up the downpour of juices coming form her. It was intoxicating and delightful.

Finally, when he decided that he'd tortured her enough, he moved to her clit. He wrapped his arms where her legs met her hips and tweaked the little nub. Above him, Fleur gasped, her eyes widening at the sudden shock of pleasure. " _Oui_ ," she murmured. " _C'est bon. Vite, Harry. Maintenant_."

She moaned and lowered herself further onto his face, prompting him to diligently eat her out. His tongue moved all around her pussy, making slurping noises as he lapped up the bittersweet juices flowing out of her. Her walls were so silky, almost velvety soft, that he could probably melt in there.

She whimpered above him and, looking down, said, "Use your fingers, Arry."

He nodded. Quickly rolling her aroused nub in his tongue, he brought one hand to her entrance and tickled her with two fingers, eliciting a giggle meshed with a moan from the girl above. He swirled his fingers around her inner walls, before taking a deep breath and plunging him.

Harry was incredulous at the sheer softness and heat wrapping his fingers. There was a hiss of pleasure from Fleur, who rocked her hips and began slowly grinding into Harry's face. His lips were wrapped around her throbbing clit, his tongue flicking up and down along it, while he slowly and rhythmically began to thrust his fingers into her. Moans filled the air, and Harry began to feet his previously limp cock begin to swell as quickly and painfully as possible, until he was standing at full mast, his length bobbing with every twitch.

His fingers began to push into her at a faster rate, and Fleur groaned, grabbing his hair roughly and unceremoniously shoving his face further into her. Harry grinned, elated at bringing his fellow Triwizard champion closer and closer to euphoria.

Feeling bold, Harry added a third finger, and felt her walls widen slightly to accommodate his three digits. It was still as tight, wet and hot, and the addition of the third only made Fleur arch her back and whimper in happiness. He suckled on her clit for a few seconds before taking a risk by softly nibbling on the button of flesh. He half expected Fleur to throw him off, but she simply growled as she crossed a fine line of pleasure and pain from the action.

" _Mon Dieu_ ," Fleur moaned, the strength in her legs failing. It was now up to Harry to support her too, but he didn't mind the added weight that much, what with the musky, addictive scent being delivered directly to his face.

"Oh!" She gasped suddenly and froze above him. Then the next second, she lost all sense of her body, and began to writhe and spasm uncontrollably above her. She landed on his face, making it wetter and ever. For some reason, he liked it and, once she rolled off him and lay down by his side, licked his fingers clean of her juices.

" _C'est incroyable_ ," she muttered in French, gasping for breath. Harry looked to her, noticing the rise and fall of her full breasts with every pant. She looked pretty fit – her arms showed slightly noticeable bulges, and her abdominal muscles were well toned and defined. All in all, that made her looked even more perfect, if that was even possible.

Harry was just about to say something when he noticed a dark glint in her eyes. It was almost…primal, alien. For the first time, Harry realized that Fleur had non-human blood in her veins.

"I am going to kiss you now," she growled, pouncing on him and pushing him to the floor. Her hips were now straddling his, and she rocked against his throbbing erection roughly, making him groan as she rubbed her wet lips and trapped his length under her cunt.

She leaned down until her front was pressed against his. Harry felt her brush her nipples roughly along his chest, claiming his lips with her own as dominatingly as possible. Fleur was doing a thorough job of messing his hair, running her hands through his scalp while Harry tried to match her actions with his own. He moved his palms along the curve of her spine and squeezed her arse tightly, massaging the firm flesh with one hand while the other moved to clenching her thigh.

Fleur sucked and licked at his lips, nipping gently. Their mouths met each other once again, desperate and needy as the two of them moaned together.

Harry, already having his hormones control him for most of the night, was done with the foreplay. With surprising strength, he flipped Fleur on her back, making the graceful veela gasp at his sudden movement. She looked angry, but the playful twitch of her lips told him that she was loving his aggressiveness. He roughly grabbed her right breast and crushed it in his palm, elated at the moans she let out when he massaged the mound of flesh angrily.

"Are you ready to be a man, Arry?" she asked teasingly, as he stroked the length of her slit with his cock.

"Fuck yeah I am," he replied, almost grinning. He could feel the wetness lubricating the underside of his cock as he rubbed it against her cunt, and couldn't wait to put it inside her.

"I cannot wait," she purred, "but not like zis."

Harry blinked and stopped moving. "Huh?"

She pushed him away and he feared that she was about to leave, but instead she simply turned around until she was propping herself on her elbows and knees. The sight of her in such a position made him go rock hard, her peach-shaped arse being the most inviting thing apart from her slit.

She spread her legs wide, and arched down until her arse was sticking in the air. He noticed that she was slowly circling her clit with her fingers. "Come on, Arry," she hissed, wriggling her butt. "Take me, now."

Her pale pussy lips were spread wide, and he could see her pink walls waiting for his presence. He crawled forwards on his knees and rubbed his cock against her folds, savouring the dampness and warmth as he tried to find the entrance. She pushed back playfully, trying to guide him.

Then his head slipped in, and Harry shuddered. Then the rest of him followed until he was halfway inside, and he was close to fainting.

It was so hot and wet and soft, he felt like he could die in such a position. The feeling of her wrapped around him was ten times – no, a million times better than his own hand whenever he wanted to relieve himself. Fleur gasped and clenched her fist when he pressed into her, and he hit the perfect spot inside when Harry pulled out.

She bit her lip, humming a moan as Harry began to slide in and out of her. He started slow, taking in the glorious friction her pussy was providing as he drove into her, but moments later he began to slowly quicken his pace. His hold on her hips tightened as he thrust into her as hard as possible, finding the sound of him slapping her arse delightful. The way they were grinding into each other was so intoxicating for both of them that they quickly forgot about the brief jolts of pain they'd felt at the beginning.

Harry was having the time of his life, but his body wanted more. He wanted to bury himself to the hilt, to hold her so painfully hard that bruises would form. He imagined what it would be like with her under him and on her back, with her legs wrapped around him and pulling him closer. He gritted his teeth and groaned, matching her sounds.

But her squeezing him every other second more than made up for his fantasies. The best part was that, as he was murmuring her name, she was doing it instinctively and on her own, her body half-limp as he fucked her from behind. It was blissful, the way she constricted his cock, only serving to bring him closer to the edge.

"Oh, yes," Fleur moaned her voice trembling as she buried her face in the wet floor beneath her. Her hand reached beneath herself and began working her clit at a furious pace, her fingers circling it at a near-invisible rate. "F-Fuck me, Arry, take me like ze slut I am, faster…"

Her filthy talk made him only thrust harder. He bent over and grabbed her bouncing breasts from above, kneading and squeezing them to his heart's delight. He pinched her hard nipples between his thumb and finger, making her squeal in pained pleasure as she sobbed into the floor.

Five minutes later, he felt the familiar tension in his loins build up once again, bringing the promise of a powerful orgasm. "I'm about to cum, Fleur," he said between pants. "I'm close..."

"Cum inside me, Arry," she ordered as he continued to fill her with his cock. "Cum for me."

Harry gave a long, continuous moan before he climaxed explosively. He was buried to the hilt as his cock pulsed endlessly, filling her with a massive load of his seed. Fleur came seconds later, pressing down on her abused snatch as she felt euphoria. Harry's knees buckled and he fell on top of her, making the two of them fall to the ground in turn, until Fleur pushed Harry off of her and gasped for breath.

" _Mon Dieu_ ," she breathed, cupping her cunt. Her finger disappeared inside before reappearing, the length of it coated in a mixture of his fluids and Harry's cum. She eyed it wearily before licking it clean, then sitting up as she tried to calm herself.

Harry's body felt absurdly heavy, but he didn't care for that. What he cared for was what had just happened. As far as he could think, he'd just lost his virginity, and to Fleur Delacour – _Fleur Delacour_ , quite possibly the _hottest_ girl he'd even seen – no less. It all felt like a dream, but Harry knew that it was real.

"Zat was _magnifique_ ," Fleur gasped out. Harry sat up, grinning nervously at her.

"Yeah," he said right back. The two of them continued staring at each other. Harry began to feel uncomfortable under the blissful smile a stare Fleur was giving him.

 _What do you say after shagging someone?_ Harry asked himself. "So…"

"Mhmm?" she hummed.

Harry yawned. "I think we should er, call it a night," he said lamely. "It is getting quite late, after all, I mean."

Fleur laughed. "I guess so." She tucked her hair behind and wrapped it into a makeshift bun, putting her magnificent breasts on full display for Harry. She didn't seem to care, though. "However…"

Harry frowned. "Huh?"

"You know," she began, talking as casually as someone talking about the weather, "we still 'aven't figured out how to solve ze second task," she said speculatively.

Despite himself, Harry grinned at the prospect of meeting again. "So...Same time tomorrow night?" he quipped eagerly.

She grinned and stood up, stretching and yawning. "Of course, Arry!" she exclaimed. She walked over to him and pulled him up, kissing him on the cheek. "We must leave no stone unturned."

"Great," he replied. Then he noticed that the two of them were covered in sweat and each others bodily fluids. "But first, let's take a bath, yeah?"

She grinned unashamedly. "Absolutely."

—=(OO)=—

 **The next chapter will be uploaded on 12/03/18 (DD/MM/YY). It's a _Harry/Parvati_ one-shot that may have a sequel of its own during this series. I've just begun writing as we speak, so it will take some time. I do have a life, however unlikely it may seem, lol XD**

 **Leave a review, and favourite/follow/both. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. If you guys want to see any of your favourite pairings, leave it in a PM/review as mentioned above, and if it's interesting enough (or if I'm in the mood) I might do it.**

 **Take care, and I'll see you guys in March.**


	2. Yuletide Surprises (HarryxParvati)

**Welcome, everyone, to chapter two of FSoG. I have to say, I am absolutely blown (heheheh, blown) by the absolute massive response I've got from you guys. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows and I'm glad that there are people actually reading this, LOL.**

 **I'm also thankful for the criticism a few of you guys were brave enough to hand in. I know that the 'action' was a bit superficial, and that, after proofreading, both characters did get off like porn-stars. I'll try to make them more, well…human and natural during the sex scenes, although I will be defending myself a little bit by saying that this is merely to help people, er, 'relieve' themselves. Nevertheless, I will try to make it more believable, but just a fair bit of warning – I'd already written this chapter before I got to reading the reviews, so I didn't have enough time to change the stuff. Sorry!**

 **Someone also asked me how long this story would go on for. No, this won't be a never-ending series like megamatt09's The Breeding Ground. I was initially hoping for it to be exactly fifty chapters, but then reduced it to 25-30 in total. I've already planned out around twenty of them, but I will give you guys a chance to vote for the rest. If you want the pairings you like to be featured here, just go on over to my profile and check out the poll I've put up. You can choose up to six. Thanks, and enjoy.**

—=(OO)=—

 _ **Yuletide Surprises**_

 _Harry Potter/Parvati Patil_

Harry felt dread as he walked out of the Gryffindor common room. The staircase and corridors were barren, which was to be expected, since nearly everybody had headed to the Great Hall to attend the Yule Ball. Next to him, Ron looked equally bored, and looked like he didn't want to attend anything tonight. With robes like that, Harry couldn't blame him.

The entrance hall was packed when he entered, students pushing and shoving, trying to find their respective partners. He could see people he knew; Lavender Brown was standing shyly next to an equally blushing Seamus, Neville was taking to an out-of-place Ginny, to name a few. Harry tried looking for Hermione, but was disappointed not to see her anywhere. Had she lied to them about having a partner just because Ron's words had hurt her? For her sake, he hoped that it wasn't the case.

Harry tousled his hear anxiously as he walked into the great hall, doing his best to drown out Ron's complaining. He wasn't scared, per se, but his nerves were certainly acting up. He was nervous to dance in front of the entire school, not having done anything like this before – what if he messed up? He wondered why McGonagall or someone had given them dance classes in preparation for the Yule Ball, but, after more than three years at Hogwarts, he didn't have very high expectations of the wizarding world.

"Did you find Parvati and Padma yet?" he asked suddenly. He just wanted to get this over with, not having any intention to dance in the first place.

"Er…" Ron looked around dumbly before pointing to his left. "There they are, mate; uh, I think that's them."

Hoping that Ron was, Harry began to take longer strides as he moved in the general direction of where Ron had said Parvati and Padma were. He ignored the glances he was receiving from the other students, and the slightly intrigued look Fleur Delacour was giving him. He completely blocked out Draco's sneer, not wanting to have his mood spoiled by the blond ferret so early into the event.

Thankfully, the Patil twins had noticed them approaching, and had quickly walked towards the pair of boys. Fortunately, they weren't wearing identical clothes, which was a relief since otherwise Harry would've had a hard time discerning one from the other. "Hi, Harry!" the one on the right said, and Harry immediately recognised her as Parvati. She looked him up and down and smiled. ""You clean up quite well."

"Hi, Parvati," he greeted the beautiful Indian girl. She was wearing a bright pink, form-fitting dress. It was only now that he was truly taking in her appearance – she looked stunning. Her dress was hugging her alluring curves, and her exposed stomach was making him feel a bit warm. "You, uh, look really beautiful."

Her cheeks pinked and her smile widened. "Thank you, Harry," she said genuinely. Next to her, Padma looked a bit repulsed by Ron's messy appearance and bored demeanour that was only further soiled by the ugly robes he was wearing. It wasn't like she had much of a choice either, and her expression told Harry that she was simply deciding to make the most of what she had.

Harry was annoyed to see Cho with Cedric Diggory, but locked away those emotions when he saw who Viktor Krum was paired with. Suffice to say, he was utterly surprised when he saw Hermione standing next to the Bulgarian Seeker, her perfect teeth smiling down on all of them. She looked really nice, and he noticed Parvati looked miffed and jealous. Deciding to calm her down, he said, "You look prettier." He honestly didn't know where that had come from, but by the way she smiled he decided it was worth it, looking away to hide his own blush.

"Champions, over here, please!" Professor McGonagall's voice called over the din. She stood by one of the doors wearing a dress of red tartan, and had a rather strange collection of thistles around her hat. She gave a set of short instructions before arranging the champions in a line: Fleur at the front, then Cedric, followed by Krum, and Harry at the end.

"Are you excited, Harry?" Parvati asked him in nervous anticipation.

"Er, yeah," he replied, not knowing what other way to answer her.

Once the students were all seated inside, McGonagall asked the champions to follow her. As soon as they entered, the hall erupted in applause and cheer. Harry tried his best not to blush, and looked straight ahead as he mimicked Krum's footsteps, paying no attention to Parvati who was waving excitedly at the crowd. The hall had completely changed; it had a much more Christmassy feel to it, and the four large house tables had been replaced with numerous, smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Dumbledore welcomed the champions and their partners to the table, where the most comfortable seats were already present. Harry noticed Percy Weasley sitting in the chair reserved for Barty Crouch, but figured that Percy was simply there as a temporary replacement. Karkaroff was watching Krum and Hermione with narrowed eyes, while Madam Maxime was conversing with Fleur in French before they were all told to sit down. Harry, eager to get some food in his system, took his seat next to Krum on the other end of the table, Parvati sitting next to him.

"How do we get our food?" Harry asked suddenly, staring dumbly at the menu in front of him. He quickly opened it and scanned the list of items, but there was no mention of how to get his food.

"Pork chops!" Dumbledore said clearly to his plate. With a small pop, pork chops appeared on his plate in front of him. Getting the idea, there were murmurs and exclamations of the various dishes mentioned on the menu, pops echoing in the hall as their food appeared.

Harry looked at Parvati. Well, since she was his partner, he might as well get to know her properly. "So…how are you?"

Over the next twenty minutes, Harry was finally seeing his Indian housemate in a completely new light. To be honest, he'd never really known anyone in Hogwarts. Heck, he didn't really know anyone even in his own house, apart from Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. He'd thought that he at least knew his Quidditch teammates, but, after thinking for a while, he realized that apart from talking about the game or simply greeting each other, Harry rarely conversed with anyone else apart from the people he already knew.

Harry had fun learning more about his "date". She had fun telling him about her childhood, her family, random events that had occurred in her life, and Harry was happy enough to let her do most of the talking. He quipped in occasionally, but most of the time he kept silent, listening patiently as smiles flitted across his face every know and then. She was a fun person, a little gossipy, and was also a big flirt, but he liked all the qualities within her.

"—and then it blew up in her face!" Parvati finished, and Harry laughed alongside her. The half-eaten plates of food in front of them lay forgotten.

When dinner ended, it was time for dancing. As he was expected, Harry escorted Parvati to the dance floor, along with Cedric and Cho, Krum and Hermione, and Fleur and Davies.

"I don't really know how to dance," he admitted nervously when she told him to hold her hand.

She giggled. "I'll help you," she said coyly. "First, you need to put your hand on my waist," she said, and she grabbed hold of his hand before firmly placing it on the exposed bit of flesh.

Harry's heart began to thump faster and harder the second his hand cupped her chocolate skin. It was flawless, in his opinion, and so very soft. For some reason his insides were heating up as he held her calmly. She seemed oblivious to his nervousness.

The first song passed by smoothly, with Parvati being the one I charge. He was embarrassed, mollified and amused by the fact that she kept whispering what he had to do mere seconds before. Still, it went much better than he expected. She was a great dancer, her movements graceful.

The second song ended, and they began to dance through the third song too. "So, does Harry Potter now know how to dance?" she teased.

He grinned. "Of course, my lady," he replied in a mock-royal tone. She giggled and suddenly buried her face into Harry's shoulder, making him blush even further.

Once the fourth song had ceased, Harry and Parvati decided to retreat to their table, where they continued to talk and bask in each other's laughs. The only time they were interrupted was when Harry saw Hermione storming away from an angry Ron, her face red. Ron sulked and walked away grumpily. Harry knew that he should go after her, but something told him that she just wanted to be left alone for now. And in any case, it wasn't new for Ron and Hermione to fight. Hell, it was far more uncommon for them to not fight.

Finally, once most of the students had cleared, Harry led Parvati outside. It was chilly, but not overpoweringly cold. Harry saw a few students practically eating each others' faces in secluded corners, oblivious to people passing by, and Harry and Parvati simply sped away, finding a bench where they could sit down.

"I really had fun tonight, Harry," Parvati said in a pleased voice, suddenly squeezing his hand.

Harry smiled back. He didn't need to lie to her – not at all. "Me too," he replied. He gave a lopsided grin. "I'm just happy I wasn't a bad date."

Parvati chuckled. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to take this seriously," she told him. "But I'm glad you did. At least now I know the real Harry Potter, not the Boy Who Lived."

They sat in silence, enjoying the cool breeze blowing by them. It was only when Snape, the bastard he was, came out and ordered them to go back to their dormitories that they left, but not before Harry muttered a dozen insults under his breath.

"Greasy git," Harry grumbled angrily. Parvati was watching him with amusement as they walked to the Tower arm in arm.

The hallways were empty as they stood in front of the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was currently sleeping, but a loud shout from them would quickly rouse the magical painting. They stopped at the entrance and turned to each other, smiling.

Harry, not knowing what to do, suddenly leaned forward and pulled her into an awkward embrace, uncomfortably patting her on the back. "Er, thanks for going with me, Parvati. I had a great time."

Parvati blushed when he let go of her. She'd thought that he was going to kiss he when he'd suddenly leaned forward, but was half-grateful, half-disappointed that he hadn't. "I had an amazing time, too, Harry. I…maybe we can do this again, sometime?" she suggested timidly.

Harry blinked. "Uh, sure."

Parvati bit her lip. A part of her wanted to kiss the boy in front of her. She'd really had an amazing time with him – far amazing than she'd ever imagined – and knew that he was the perfect boyfriend material. He wasn't bad looking, either; in fact, he was one of the best looking boys in her year, and that fact that he was the Boy Who Lived only helped matters.

Harry noticed her uneasy stance, saw her twiddling her thumbs. "Er, Parvati?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you alr—"

Swift as a Snitch, she cupped his cheek and leaned into his mouth, silencing him with a kiss. Harry was shocked into stillness as her soft, dry lips pressed against his firmly. He jumped when her tongue flitted out, seeking entrance, but be did not pull back.

She grabbed him by the back of his head, caressing his scalp, and he made his decision in a split-second. He took hold of her neck and pushed her face into his, noisily kissing her soft lips. He finally opened his mouth, and their tongues wrestled for dominance, sucking up each other dry as eagerly as possible.

Harry hesitantly placed a hand on her hips, squeezing her soft flesh greedily, but Parvati grabbed him by the wrist and suddenly dragged it down and behind until he what grabbing her arse. He moaned into her at the sudden feel of her cheeks and began to eagerly knead it through her dress.

It was the first kiss for him, and he had to say that it was an amazing experience.

Harry pulled away from their intense snogging session after several minutes and gazed into her eyes dreamily.

"Wow," he mumbled, grinning stupidly.

She smiled shyly and her eyes fluttered in happiness as he continued to knead her arse. Her hands caressed the back of his neck, and heat was beginning to pool between her legs. She needed satisfaction now.

"Do you want to continue this somewhere else?" she suggested.

Harry's heart nearly popped out, and his pants suddenly seemed to constrict and turn tighter around his groin. "If you w-want to," he answered slowly, hoping she would say yes.

Without replying, she grabbed his hand and quickly began to lead him down the corridors, careful not to wake any portraits, until they reached the doors of an abandoned classroom on the seventh floor, near the tapestry of some dancing trolls. "They haven't used these classrooms in years," she explained briefly, taking out her wand and casting an unlocking charm. The door creaked open, and Parvati pushed it open before dragging him in with her.

The classroom was dark. It smelled old, like the pages of an ancient book, and Harry could only make outlines of desks and chairs. He saw Parvati light up a few lamps until it was dimly lit, then cast a locking charm and a few privacy charm, giggling when he asked her about her knowledge of such spells.

As soon as the door was locked shut, she tossed her wand to the side in an unknown corner and jumped him, crashing into Harry. Harry stumbled back until he bumped into a desk, leaning on it as he and Parvati resumed their intense snogging. He returned her kisses enthusiastically, and enjoyed the feel of her hands on his head, neck, shoulders, chest – she was practically everywhere at once. His right hand was pressed into the small of her back while the other was slowly trailing up to her neck.

Then she grabbed his hand from behind and brought it to her clothed chest. Harry was incredulous as his palms brushed against her tits, and looked at her questioningly. "You can touch them if you want."

He nodded thickly. He gave here breast an experimental squeeze, feeling the softness and firmness of it underneath. He noticed how her hardening nipple stretched the fabric above it and dug into his palm, and he squeezed it between his fingers, rolling it between them as he listened her soft, cute moans and whimpers. He never thought that he would be doing this, and a part of him was repulsed by his actions, but the incoherent, hormonal, teenage part of his mind quickly pounded those thoughts into dust and urged him to plough on.

Harry had never had an intimate encounter with anyone, so he knew that he was doing mostly guesswork here. The glazed look in her eyes almost convinced him that he was a natural at this, but he knew that Parvati was just as riled up as he was, and that any action now would be considered erotic for her.

"I've been wanting to bag the Boy Who Lived for a year now," she admitted suddenly, a lusty grin on her face. Harry ignored her, his kisses growing insistent, and his lips began to mapped every square inch of her face, neck shoulders, her arms.

Her arm snaked lower and grabbed him by his rear, and he groaned into her mouth, attacking her fervently. Their lips smacked together angrily and Parvati practically mauled his arse when he tweaked her nipples as hesitantly as possible.

Then her small hands cupped his crotch, and he stumbled.

"Wh— Parvati?" he said in a meek voice, no longer kissing her back. His mind was solely focused on her hands, which were slowly rubbing up and down his hardening length through his clothes. He had never expected anything from her other than making out with the Indian witch.

"Shush, Harry," she interjected in a sultry voice, her hands continued to molest him. He felt her nails digging lightly into his balls through his robes, and he absolutely loved the feeling despite the wrongness of her actions. "I've seen you these days. You looked really…stressed out. I think you need to relax."

"Parvati, we shouldn't," he tried to protest weakly, despite his teenage brain battering his logical side.

She pouted against his neck. "Are you saying you don't want this, Harry?" she asked, slightly incredulous.

Harry opened his mouth, struggling to find an answer. That moment of hesitation was all that she needed, because as soon as she touched him this time be lost himself in her arms.

"Just relax," Parvati repeated. Harry was shocked to see this sexy, cheeky side of her, but was immensely pleased nonetheless. "I'll take care of you."

She pulled away from his erection and he almost protested, but shut up when she began to unbuckle the belt around his waist. He stood, unprotestingly, as her hands made quick work of his belt, and within seconds his pants were pooled around his ankles, his cock straining hard against his cotton boxers.

Parvati gave him a devilish grin, then unbuttoned his briefs. His cock popped out of the slit in his boxers, and he felt cold air hit his erection, which was angry and red as it stood up stiffly. "Holy shit," he murmured almost reverently, at the sudden action Parvati had just pulled.

Parvati giggled in delight and clapped her hands as his cock twitched in the air. "Yes!" she cried. "I've been wanting to see Harry Jr for quite some time now. I knew you'd be big," she said, and suddenly she pulled out her wand.

Harry squeaked and instinctively shielded his member with his hands, pushing it between his legs. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!" he cried in shock, fearing for his manhood.

She waved her hand. "It's nothing," she told him. Then she pointed her wand and muttered an incantation before flicking her wand up in the air, leaving a number.

"6.2 inches," she muttered almost thoughtfully. "Hmm, I'd thought it bigger, but that might be because it's so thick…"

She shook her head when she saw his ridiculously wide-eyed stare. "Sorry," she said with a blush.

"Okay…" He was still wary of her, but his nerves had alleviated somewhat, so he hesitantly uncovered his cock. Parvati frowned when she saw it half-erect, and moved forward while shaking her head.

"We can't have that," she said, and Harry forgot to breathe when she lightly grabbed his cock with both hands. She gently began to tug him, her thumbs playing across his swollen head. As she did this, her other hand rolled his balls, cupping them and squeezing them softly, all the while staring directly into Harry's half-lidded eyes.

A dollop of precome oozed out of his length, but Parvati ignored it and continued to stroke him, lathering his cock with the lubricant in the process. The wetness on his cock, with the added warmth from her hands, only served to multiply his arousal.

She kept pumping his member for several more seconds, until she stopped, only her thumb flicking over his pinked crown. "I want you, Harry," she said, and he nodded thickly despite the corniness of it.

"Okay," he squeaked, his voice a bit higher than usual.

Parvati smiled at him and released his shaft from her grip, and then began reveal herself to Harry in all her glory. It was almost as if she was putting on a show as she twirled around, peeling her pink dress from her body and exposing more and more of that beautiful chocolate skin to him. Unknown to Harry, his hand slowly trailed to his cock and he slowly touched himself as she gave him the striptease of a lifetime.

Her dress was taken off in ten agonizingly slow minutes, and she was only dressed in a lacy purple bra and a matching thong. She smirked at him and gave him a twirl, and Harry wanted to pin her down and massage her butt for all eternity as she did so.

She made eye contact with him as her hands reached behind her back to undo her bra. In a smooth motion, it was released and then slid down her arms and to the floor.

Harry stared at the sight of Parvati's exposed breasts, the first he'd ever seen, apart from his horrible imagination. They were even more alluring than he'd ever thought them to be. They were a good handful, slightly larger than his palm, and her nipples were rounded nubs, like pencil erasers.

"Wow," was all he could say as he stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers.

Parvati smiled at him impishly. "Thank you, Harry."

She then rolled down her thong in one sweeping motion, kicking it away into the corner of the classroom. He leaned forward slightly and drank in the sight of her clean-shaven labia. He could see two prominent lips, with the hood of her clit just peeking out, and thought that it was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen.

Lust had overtaken Harry's rational mind long ago, but now it seemed like there was no chance of it ever coming back. It hadn't taken long for Parvati to help him take off his own clothes, and then Harry spent the next ten minutes with his body against hers, relishing the feel of her breasts pressing against his chest and his cock trapped between them. If he'd thought her hand had been hot, her stomach was even hotter; silkier even, and he loved the way it was squeezed between them. Her hand travelled to his arse, his back, his neck, and Harry imitated her actions, following her every movement to bring the same pleasure she was giving him.

Suddenly she tugged his hands and he followed her to a nearby desk. His heart pounded when she leaned back, her hand gripping his cock and pulling him nearer until he was digging into her thigh.

"Make love to me, Harry," she whispered. Parvati pushed herself onto the desk, her arse hanging over the edge, and she spread her legs helpfully. He nether regions were calling out to him invitingly, and her lips were just barely parted, discernible only by the slit and the hint of her pink, inner walls.

Unfortunately, Harry had been a very sheltered boy. The Dursleys had hardly kept him enlightened about anything, and had always decided to keep him in the dark about many things. It was only the discovery of Dudley's magazines this year that revealed the wonderful female body to him.

He knew that tab A went into slot B, but nothing apart from that. Which was why Harry was growing frustrated as he tried his best to enter Parvati, who was growing equally annoyed, but was better at masking her irritation.

"Here, Harry," she said patiently, lining himself up with her slit. She was soaking wet, and his precome blended with hers. But his efforts were seemingly thwarted by her pelvic bone. He tried again, but to no avail, so he stepped back for a moment before lowering his cock and pressing his head against her opening.

She hissed sharply. "Harry!" she reprimanded, pushing her hands against his chest. "Wrong hole!"

Harry flinched like he'd been slapped.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered, hoping that he hadn't inadvertently brought an end to this glorious evening. "I didn't mean— I didn't know—"

"It's alright, Harry," she smiled. Then Parvati smiled. "You're cute when you're flustered, you know." Harry blushed despite himself.

A few awkward and fumbling moments later, Harry felt his head slip inside of her, and he groaned and the barrage of sensations that ruthlessly began attacking him instantly.

He'd thought her stomach had been the hottest thing he'd ever felt his cock against. He was wrong. Compared to that, he felt like he was currently inside a furnace – a very wet one. He could barely think properly; it was a wonder his head wasn't swimming, but he felt like he was going to faint any moment from the pleasure.

Harry slowly began to push deeper and deeper inside of her. He wet walls rubbed against his foreskin, tugging it and increasing the heavenly friction. Then he heard Parvati gasp in pain, and looked at her in alarm, ignoring her sharp fingernails digging in his arms. She was gnawing at her lower lip, and he felt a pang of fright when a lone tear slid out of her eye to blend in with the wince of pain across her face.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" he asked her, scared for himself and her wellbeing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, Parvati—"

"Don't blame yourself," she told him. The pain was slowly subsiding, but she could still feel throbs of agony whenever he shifted within her. "It…It's supposed to h-hurt the first time, Harry."

He nodded hesitantly. Prompted by her moan, he slowly pulled out of her, savouring the way she clenched around him every other second. Ignoring her right of passage, he continued to rock in and out of her, primal instincts telling him what to do, eager to bring himself and his lover closer and closer to angelic euphoria. She glided past the pain, however, as the way he was thrusting was so intoxicating that Parvati quickly forgot about it, her second hand snaking around his neck to pull him closer to her as his member slid into her cunt.

Harry's forehead rested heavily against hers, abs burning from the continuous effort of the short thrusts in her, but he continued still, body shaking with pleasure and strain. One hand was pressed against the table, doing its best effort to keep himself from falling on her, while his other hand was clenched around her right breast, kneading it gently in his hands. He palmed her tits, and smiled at her moan when he tweaked those rounded nubs on her breasts.

Parvati's eyes flitted and she struggled to keep awake as Harry kept pounding in her. Each other thrust was punctuated by a moan from him, and she pressed her mouth firmly against his and began sucking at his lower lip, her teeth scraping against it every now and then. His balls slapped her rear with each slow rock. Her toes curled and her arms tightened around his back until he was practically sleeping on top of her.

"Mmm," she murmured, her eyes gazing languorously into his, "That feels so good, Harry. Just like how I— I'd imagined you'd f-feel."

He didn't deign to respond, and kept pumping within her. He was too busy trying to keep himself from spurting right then and there. The sensation of her tight, soft walls gripping his cock made his abs spasm in ecstasy, and he was feeling the familiar sensation of an orgasm welling up within.

Not yet! Harry told himself angrily. To prevent himself from releasing, he stilled for a few seconds, taking that short break to return Parvati's sloppy kisses before resuming the task at hand.

He was immensely pleased with how strong he was going. At least it wouldn't be a disappointing first time for him and Parvati.

When she reached down to touch herself, Harry nearly shot his load right then. She was oblivious to his unwavering gaze as her fingers slowly circled her clit, occasionally brushing against the stem of his shaft.

"Harry!" she yowled, hands suddenly locked in his hair, almost pulling out tufts of it from his head. "Ha…ah, ffffuuuuck…Arry…" she cried again, and he moaned in return, his pleasure building with the way she was calling out his name.

Harry shifted his weight and slipped in deeper and deeper as their lovemaking went from quick to frantic. The table was half-soaked with their sweat and Parvati's juices, and squelching noises were bubbling as Parvati's hips bucked to meet his. Parvati pinched her clit, and screamed, half in pain and half in bliss as he eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was pushed to the brink of orgasm.

Harry felt the same anticipation building up at the stem of his member as he blurred into Parvati's slick cunt. To hell with this, he thought dispiritedly as his sloppy kisses drenched the nape of her neck, knowing that his orgasm was unavoidable, and he gave himself up to enjoying himself.

He lost track of the next several seconds as a jolt of bliss passed up the length of his cock and his seed spilled inside her. His legs buckling from the overload of senses and his hips twitching from the after effects. Parvati's eyes widened as he emptied himself within her, but he kept pounding into her despite his slowly limping cock to give her the same happiness.

"H-Ha—!" Parvati's heels dug into his back as she scrambled for release, and he saw her face screw up into the happiest wince he had ever seen someone perform. Her back arched off the table and her lean arms tightened around him, pushing him onto her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and Harry gladly took her lips once more, meshing her remaining moans with his own.

For the next several minutes they lay there, Harry limp atop the equally motionless Parvati, just breathing and listening to each other hearts pound against their chests. Her breasts squished against him and, when she finally found the strength, Parvati pushed Harry off of her, and he took it as his cue and dropped on the chair next to the table, gasping for breath.

"That was—" Parvati whispered.

"It sure was," Harry completed, matching her smile with a goofy grin of his own.

They had decided to stay the night in the classroom; it was well past curfew, as Parvati's Tempus charm had told them that it was currently two at night, and according to Parvati this was the one room that teachers never checked. As Harry neither had his Map nor his Cloak, they had come to this decision, almost immediately, their voices eager. The two of them didn't find anything weird in snuggling next to each other, naked, with their clothes as a makeshift mattress; in fact, Harry relished it, and only pulled Parvati closer to him as they did their best to fall asleep.

He awoke to the best feeling in the world: Parvati using her mouth on him. One moment he had been dreaming…the next he was wide awake, looking at Parvati in incredulity as she sloppily sucked on his length, almost half-sleepy. She kept teasing him for the next thirty minutes, stopping whenever he came close to releasing, until finally she took pity on him by climbing over him and lowering herself onto his cock. Unlike last night, this time it was different; it was slow instead of frantic, gentle instead of rough, and they had taken their own sweet time getting comfortable before she let him enter her. She rode him as lovingly as possible, and he held onto her like a lifeline until his world exploded into angelic beauty for the second time in several hours.

The end result was always the same.

—=(OO)=—

 **Yes, Parvati has unknowingly discovered the Room of Requirement, although she just thinks of it as an abandoned classroom. #PornLogic**

 **Next chapter: 7/04/18, featuring a Harry/Susan Bones pairing. Until next time, then.**


	3. Important Note

My brother (a.k.a. Greasy Monkey) expired a couple of weeks ago. This is his sister. Sorry, but this account won't be active anymore, although I will leave it up for people who still wanna check it out.

Peace :) ️


End file.
